


Dance-off, bro.

by fuckyeahdeafandasexual



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdeafandasexual/pseuds/fuckyeahdeafandasexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye and DUM-E having a dance-off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance-off, bro.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeHawkeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeHawkeye/gifts).



> Inspired by the wonderful Semi-Final 2 Interval Act: 'Man vs Machine' at the Eurovision Song Contest 2016.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIG2AvyZG1s

Tony could only stare at the inside of his workshop. He had just left an hour ago to go to the communal kitchen to eat some of the waffles that Steve had baked. God knew the Captain used to motherhen him otherwise about not eating enough.

And then he came back to this. Whatever this was. Some music he didn’t recognize, blaring from the speakers and Clint was doing some incredible dance moves. The workshop was dark except for the flashy disco lights. 

DUM-E was doing things with his arm and it took a few moments for Tony to realize the robot arm was dancing. Dancing. For as far as the robot could dance with just an arm, but it was definitely moving the arm to the rythm of the music.

Tony kept standing with his back against the glass wall of his workshop, took a sip of coffee from the mug in his hands and watched how Barton and DUM-E were moving to the true dance classics. It was truly adorable.

Carefully he took out his Starkphone and put it on recording just as J.A.R.V.I.S. changed the song. Clint and DUM-E smoothly changed their moves as Beyoncé started playing. 

Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it

Tony made a mental note to ask J.A.R.V.I.S. later for how long Clint had been doing this. But for now he let them have their fun. 

The song ended and J.A.R.V.I.S. put the normal workshop lights back. 

Clint wasn’t even being surprised when he saw Tony and his Starkphone.

“Hey Tony,” he greeted casually, like Tony just had not catched him dancing with DUM-E. But Tony saw the top of his ears pink slightly. He started toweling his arms dry while DUM-E whirred and rode to Tony. Tony carefully patted the arm, to show the robot he wasn’t upset with it.

“So.” Tony waved with his Starkphone to Clint. “Okay if I put this on YouTube?” 

Clint considered it for a few minutes and then nodded. “Wouldn’t want the world to miss out on our awesome dance moves, right?” 

Tony had posted the video in less than 5 minutes on his personal YouTube Channel. Then he got distracted by his new updates on the Black Widow’s Bites. 

The video of Clint and DUM-E having a dance-off went viral and got a million views overnight. 

Beyoncé, the queen herself, tweeted the video and congratulated them both about the dance moves.

Tony had never seen DUM-E so happy and chirpy as when Clint came down to dance with the robot. It was wonderfull to see his baby robot so happy. 

So it was just a matter of time before Tony got them a YouTube Channel to do requests for dance-off’s. He had to listen to the most ridiculous disco songs every day, but seeing DUM-E and Clint being so carefree and just dancing, was all worth it.


End file.
